The night fire
by schileur is a babe
Summary: You'll just have to read it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All belongs to Jk Rowling, I'm just borrowing the characters.

The next morning the sun was shining extremely bright waking up Ron, who was laying in his childhood bed at his old house that was appropriately named the burrow. The was open to everyone and anyone who was neither a death eater or anyone who followed Voldemort. Ron was a rather tall and muscular boy who had fiery red hair he was twenty three and engaged to Hermione Granger, Hermione was a very slim and golden brown shoulder length curly hair framed her face. He opened the door, Hermione was standing in the doorway, she was wearing one of Ron's shirts that he must have been wearing the day before and shorts a bit too short and you couldn't see them. He pulled her into the room, snogging they fell onto the bed "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look" Ron said, Hermione giggled trying not to blush but it was no use, Ron tried to undo a button on Hermione's shirt, "Ron, I was thinking and I think it would be a good idea to not do anything until after the wedding" Hermione said getting up 'It's only a few days', Ron nodded understandingly. They walked down the the long old creaky stairs to the kitchen, Harry and Ginny were already down and sitting at the table in the center of the room that had mismatched chairs. "Morning" Harry said taking a sip of black coffee "When did you get here?" Ron asked, "last night, apporated in, didn't want to wake anyone" Harry explained, "Were exactly did you sleep?" Ron bellowed, He could just see the nerve on Harry's face "Ron, you don't have to protect me all the time" Ginny said, "Ron, we do about the same things you and Hermione do" Harry said, "How do you know what we do?" Ron said sharply "your door doesn't have a lock does it?" Harry said "It's sickening thinking about you and Ginny doing stuff" Ron said, "and you don't think it is for me, seeing my two best friends snogging and stuff" Harry yelled, "If you two are having a competition to see who has more testosterone I think you are neck and neck" Hermione yelled, Ginny giggled at what Hermione said, Ginny giggling had an effect on Harry, Hermione was wondering if she would try that on Ron. Hermione walked over to flip the pancakes that were burning on the stove. Harry and Ron had little debacles all the time and usually ended in the silent treatment which only ever lasted a few hours at most. Ginny whispered something in harry's ear Hermione could tell it was something seductive, it gave Hermione an idea. after they ate their breakfast Hermione offered him an idea, "Why don't we get a place of our own, we are getting married in two months, we both have jobs, and we could use the privacy" she said Ron nodded accepting the idea. Mr and Mrs Weasley agreed to it and handed them the news paper, "What it this for" Ron asked "Back page" Mr Weasley replied. Ron and Hermione circled the top three and went to sleep. Though Hermione was asleep Ron put his arm around her like he hadn't for a while. He had his big hand on her thy.

The next morning Hermione was reading witch weekly, a magazine Ron didn't like, Ginny got her hooked on the lame advice. There were only four more days until the wedding and they wanted a house to honeymoon in. At around 11:00 they went looking for a flat. They found one, a small muggle flat in london, it was perfect.

that morning

Ginny walked in with her trunk.

"What's that for?" Ron asked

"Everyone's coming in for the wedding and my room and you're room is the next best thing, besides it's the only thing" she replied

"I don't know it you noticed this but there's only one bed"

"Mum says we all have to sleep in here, because you two have the big bed" ginny said "And it's you're wedding"

"Both of you?" Ron asked as Harry walked in.

Ginny started unpacking her trunk into a small dresser. Hermione pulled Ron up and practically dragged him downstairs.

Later that day, Hermione was daydreaming in her wedding dress, staring in the mirror. The door opened, though it was locked Ron must have used "_alohomora." _

"Ron!" Hermione yelled grabbing the sheets off the bed and wrapping them around her to cover her dress, 'It's bad luck'

"You don't honestly believe that, do you"

"Ronald!" she bellowed

Ron jumped out of the room faster than you can say "pumpkin pasties". Hermione never thought she would be that type of girl ho daydreamed about a boy, but like it or not she was doing just that. She found herself drifting off many times that day. When it was finally 11:00 pm they crawled into bed, Ron Hermione Ginny and Harry. "Well, this is odd" Ron said in the darkness, a wave of laughter came over them.

"lets try to keep the snogging to a minimum, okay" Ron said.

"Oh you mean like this?" Harry said kissing Ginny.

"No, I mean like this" Ron said kissing Hermione for longer.

Hermione giggled. "Can we just go to bed now?" Hermione said They went to sleep, Ginny and Harry squished together, and Hermione and Ron next to each other. It was a reckless night, because of the aquard situation.


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding

The morning of the wedding Ron woke up spread out across the whole large bed. He stared at the clock for a minute, then realized it was 12:30pm, he slammed his hand down on the small table."Hermione!" He yelled, running downstairs to everyone. Hagrid was there, Luna was there, Neville, and even Professor Mcgonagall along with Hermione. "Good morning sleepy head" Hermione said with a look in her eyes, Ron liked 'I thought you might want to sleep in' she added, Ron yawned and run his hand through his fire red hair. "I think I'm going to go take a shower" Ron said, wondering up the many flights of stairs. Hermione was sitting in the sitting room with Ginny and Harry, "I'll me right back" Hermione said getting up and running up the stairs. She quietly closed the bathroom door.

"Come on, everyone's weighting" Hermione said. "well they can weight a bit longer" Ron said pulling her into the shower. Hermione started laughing, Ron yanked her shirt off her, "Ron!" Hermione yelled. Ginny and Harry started laughing at Hermione's shriek. "I was so naked, so you should be naked with me" Ron said undoing her bra. "we're not doing anything" Hermione said quietly, she slipped off her sopping wet jeans and slipped off her small underwear. "We are both so naked" Ron pointed out. He kissed her and started snogging. Ron hugged her tightly. Then grabbed a towel and handed it to Hermione then grabbed one for himself. They went half way down the stairs until Hermione pointed out they were in nothing but towels. when they came downstairs Harry and Ginny were laughing, their hair was wet and was obvious they had been in the shower together. "Have a nice shower, did you" Harry started, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. There was a knock on the door, Hermione's parent walked in. Hermione ran to hug them.

Two hours later.

"Hermione" Ron said quietly

"In here, Ronald" She replied

Ron began to open the door.

"RON!" Hermione yelled 'I told you before, it's bad luck'

He rolled his eyes and peeked in the slightest bit of open door. "Well you look beautiful" He said. Hermione slammed the door. He strut into the bedroom and reached under the bed. He pulled a Gryffindor tie out, the scarlet and gold tie faded in color. Hermione ran to Ron and pressed her lips to his. "Hermione, I thought you thought it was bad luck" Ron said looking at her in her wedding gown. "You've already seed it, besides you don't believe it" Hermione said.

"Bloody hell, you wouldn't believe the butterflies I have" Ron said

"About the wedding?" Hermione asked

"No, about tonight"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight" He said with a smirk

Hermione smiled seductively. Ron tipped Hermione a bit and snogged her for a bit. "Ron, can't you just weight until tonight, in out own house, with no one to spy on us or to interrupt anything, or walk in, or anything" Hermione said excitedly.

Hermione turned to the window and watched the snow that was now falling. The silvery white covered the ground and the alter were her and her love whom she wore her hart on her sleeve for would be married. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. The hour struck 4:00 pm and the isle has small snowflakes on the top. At the front of the alter stood Ron followed by Harry and Neville. Hermione peeked nervously and then the music started. The snowflakes still falling in her hair and landing in her nose, the lacy gown with flowey long sleeves and a long train. Her hair was a swerling tornado of curls. She carefully walked heel toe heel toe, with her father, they reached the alter, hermione's dad kisses her head. Hermione turned to Ron. The minister stepped out on the last long note.

Ron took her hand.

"Hermione Granger, Do you take Ronald Weasley to be you're lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward?" the minister said

"I do" hermione answered

"In sickness and in health, for better or for worse"

"I do"

"Ronald Weasley, do you take Hermione Granger to you're lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?" The minister asked

"I do" Ron replied

"In sickness and in health, for better or for worse?"

"I do"

Teddy Lupin isle with Harry and held out a small pillow with two silvery rings. Ron grabbed Hermione's and slipped it on her small finger, Ron took Ron and slipped it on his. "You can now kiss the bride" The minister said. some crying broke out from the small crowd. Ron kissed Hermione with a fiery passion. They danced all night, The memories of Bill and Fleur's wedding filled her mind. The memory brought her to another memory, Dobby lying in Harry's arms and The glossy wide eyes remaining open.


	3. Chapter 3

The honeymoon

Hermione and Ron stood in their own flat in London, the silence haunted them. At the burrow there were always busy people everywhere. Their footsteps echoed throughout the house. Ron, who was pulling Hermione happily but slowly by the wrist, pulled her to where the sitting room would be and there was a pile of soft pillows and blankets and romantic candles surrounding it drapes hung from the celling and a walkway of rose peddles likes the floor. Hermione gasped. and jumped into Ron's arms kissing and snogging. Ron immediately started on the silky buttons on the back of her gown. Hermione broke away for a minute, and let the loose dress slip off.

The next morning. A knock came from the door. "Come in" Ron yelled, "_Alohomora_" Harry said and they walked in, Harry, Ginny, and little 4 year old Teddy and James Lupin. Teddy and James was carrying a small toy broom. "He wanted to play quidditch" Harry said twitching his head towards the small boy.

Ron immediately ran over to the empty broom cupboard and turned away from it as though he forgot the house was empty "Acio- fire bolt" He said. Two brooms magically floated out of the sky and into the closed window, Hermione opened it and grabbed the tangled brooms from the large un trimmed rose bush. "Well, let's get started" Ginny said with a smile. They exited out the small back door. Ginny and Hermione sat on the grass. Ron sat down too.

"don't remember all the rules" Ron said lyingly.

"Rubbish" Harry replied 'C'm on Ginn'

Harry helped her up. They used a large tree as one post and an open window as the other, Hermione protested but he promised to be careful. Harry threw the quaffle high up into the air. about 5 minuets into the game Ron threw the ball through the window and smashed something. They sat in the sitting room on the floor because they didn't have any chairs yet. The was a bottle of wine and some Fire whisky. Teddy and James was playing with a spoon and some glasses, banging on the glass with the spoon. By the end of the night they had drunken 3 bottles of fire whiskey and 1 bottle of wine, Hermione was laying with her head on Ron's lap, they were all blabbering about things that had nothing to do with the other.

The next morning they found themselves on the floor piled one on top of the other Hermione and Ginny went shopping at a muggle furniture store. Harry and Ron were playing with Teddy and James, trying to keep him entertained. Several hours passed. They came bursting through the door and waved their wands although putting a show on them, chairs and tables decorated the rooms long rugs flooded the corridors. A comfortable sofa appeared in the sitting room, a four posted bed floated up the stairs bumping into walls and popping into the bedroom.' "Well, I think we should be going" Ginny said winking at Harry and grabbing Teddy and James's hand. and pulled him out the door, Harry followed. Hermione kissed his cheek bit not his lips, as though teasing him. she went over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator that she must've just bought, eggs, milk and other ingredient. "Pancakes?" she asked, "no thanks I'm not hungry" He said.

"Well I guess thats lucky for me, my feet are killing me because I've been on my feet almost all day" Hermione said sitting on the kitchen chair

Ron was at her feet before she could get her shoes off with one foot in his hand running his thumbs up and down her foot.

"you know every nerve in you're body can be stimulated through the feet, plus it's a big turn on" Hermione said again

"well I guess I should do this more often"

Hermione giggled and looked into his light blue/ green eyes, he put her feet down, She sprung on him, kissing and hugging him. "Ron" she said pointing upstairs. Ron helped her up and they ran up the satires, Hermione opened the door and a bucket of water fell on her, Ron chuckled, she glanced back at him and. flashed him a mean look then smiled at why he did that.

"Well I'm all wet, even my bra is wet. I think I'm going to have to take it off. " She said cheepishly

"If you're going to take anything off please let me help." Ron said walking forward and forcing her to walk back.

Hermione pushed him onto the bed and fell onto him her see through shirt was pleasing. He reached up her tight, wet shirt to round second base, she took off her shirt and started kissing him full on the lips. He started on his pants then his shirt and she ripped off her pants, she went to pull off his boxers but noticed they were Holly head harpies, Ron saw her looking "I know" He said and pulled them off reveling what lied underneath. Hermione took her wand and pointed it at him and muttered a spell, she took off the wet bra and underwear. She noticed how she must've looked sitting on his legs, crouched up above him, Ron couldn't help but to stare and wonder 'How, was this the Hermione that he knew for 11 years' he wondered why he never made his move earlier. She plopped down on top of him. She was straddling him, her nakedness on his. He slid into her carefully trying not to hurt her, she gasped and moaned. She had to remind herself they were in their own house and no one would walk in or hear them many times. That brought her to moan louder. The movement became so fast it started to hurt, she collapsed onto him kissing again, then laid down next to him. She closed her eyes and felt him move he was on top of her down at her legs, he lightly kissed her up her thy. She expected him to lick her wet folds like she read he would in a magazine but he didn't. He kept kissing her. Hermione was slightly puzzled, he grabbed her and circled her nipple with his tongue, Hermione knew what she was going to do after he made that move. He stopped and started kissing again. he kissed up her chest and once on her cheek, nose and then lips. Hermione felt herself getting even more wet as she reached down, He turned turning her with him. Hermione pushed him into her. She pushed him in farther than they ever went, the pain got to her but she liked it. Hermione plopped back into bed she panted with Ron by her side. There was a bump, Ron grabbed his wand, "What a thing to rein a moment" He thought to himself. Hermione followed closely, wand also raised. "Sorry" a rather squeaky, raspy voice called out, "I'm P-pip" A small lanky house elf wearing what appeared to be a cut called out "Look, we have a house elf" Ron said proudly but a bit annoyed and very sleepily pointing at her. Hermione pushed down on his arm. Pip was standing in the middle of the kitchen with wobbling knees and her hands pressed together also shaking, Her glossy Purple eyes staring up at them. Hermione reached out as though to shake her hand, she still stood there looking up at them. Hermione, how logical she was didn't know what to make of this situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Winter went by quickly, snow melted into green grass.

Ron was sitting in a chair by the window reading a letter.

"Hermione, I got a letter from the ministry" Ron said not taking his eyes off the letter 'They gave me a job offer.'

"Really, thats great!" Hermione said dropping her magazine.

"As an auror" He said 'but, it's on the other side of london, I would only see you on weekends, just until..." he added

"We could really use the money" Hermione interrupted 'we could get a telephone, Harry and Ginny have two of them'

"Mum and Dad have one, and so does Bill and Fleur" Ron added.

"But, are you shore I should go?" Ron started again

"Well... I guess, I'll wright to you too and I'll see you? When do you start? will you be back by Christmas?" Hermione asked

"well, I start May, 16th and I'll be with Harry, He got an offer too.I think you'll be with me..." Ron answered

"With you?"

"Yeah, you can move out there with me, I know, we just got this house"

"Oh, well I still want to get a phone" Hermione said

"Lets go get one now"

Ron stood up and headed out the door.

Ron came back with a telephone. and he waved his wand and it assembled. It was a quite large thing with a big dial right in the middle. "Well, I guess we better make a message." Hermione said, Ron nodded though he had no idea what she meant. "You've reached Hermione and Ron Weasley, we are not here to take you're call so please leave a message" Hermione said into the phone. Ron caught on. "Oh, lets do another" Ron said

"Hey, you've reached Hermione and Ron Weasley" Hermione said

"We aren't here" Ron yelled

"Ron, you don't need to yell, let's do another"

"You've reached Ron and Hermione Weasley. We aren't here right now" Hermione said

"I won't even be here for most of the year, I got a job" Ron said proudly.

"and even if he was here, we would be too busy to answer the phone, because we would be having sex, really hot sex" Hermione said. They started kissing rolling off the bed, the phone beeped and they realized that that was their message.

"I hope you're parents don't here that" Hermione said immediately

They went to visit the burrow, Ron and Hermione bumped into Harry and

Ginny on their way out "we were just going to get a butterbeer" Harry said 'would you care to join us' Harry asked "shore" they nodded.

Ginny and Hermione were sitting in a table weighting for Ron and Harry, though they didn't know were the boys were.

"So, do you two have any plans" Ginny winked

"Well, Ron got a job offer" Hermione replied

"Harry did too, but I didn't mean it like that" she winked again

"Oh, well, I don't know, do you two?" Hermione replied

"Well, actually, we want to have another baby. I thought it would to be nice to have one person they knew when they go to Hogwarts"

"Well, I want a baby too, but Ron doesn't think were ready"

"Ready, you're 26" Ginny yelled "Do you use the spell?"

"Well, we don't do it the muggle way"

"Just don't do the spell, he won't notice"

"Really, do you think he would notice?"

"No, I think... no" Ginny said "Tonight?"

"Well, we've been doing it every night"

"Ew, well, please"

"Fine, I guess tonight, one step closer" Hermione could feel herself getting excited"

Ron and Harry came through the door. "I'll be back I want to get something from a store" Hermione said walking past them.

That night, Hermione and Ron were lying in bed almost ready to go to sleep. She turned around and kissed him once on the lips. She ran into the bathroom, He could occasionally see her through the door when finally she came out in ridicules skimpy lingerie. Ron couldn't help but laughing.

"You look hot" Ron said laughing

"Stop laughing" Hermione said throwing a pillow at him and crossed her arms in a way that pushed her boobs up.

"Come here" Ron said, he stopped laughing

Hermione crawled on him, "Your too sexy" He said. Hermione was straddling his legs, Hermione felt him get hard under her. "You like that?" Hermione said moving up and bending over onto her hands and knees. Ron looked as though he would burst. "Or how about this" Hermione started kissing up his neck and playing with his ear in her teeth. Ron couldn't wait any longer. he grabbed her and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. Ron was undoing the complicated buttons in the front.

The next morning they woke up realizing what they did.

"I leave tomorrow" Ron said gloomily, Hermione nodded slightly. She was so tempted to throw herself back on top of him and snogg him senseless. "Master Weasley" Pip said apparating into the bedroom with a tray with tea on it. Hermione was thinking about how to tell Ron about her and Ginny's plan. She was upset with herself for not telling Ron. "Ron, Um. well, Ginny and I, we had an agreement, we said we would both get pregnant" Hermione said ashamedly. "I wanted to tell you, but, you would have said no and... I got carried away" She added Ron laughed a bit and pulled her in snogging her.

"Glad your not mad" Hermione said

"Why would I be?" Ron asked

Hermione shook her head in disapproval but jokingly, they both laid there laughing happily.

"You'll be ok, right?" Ron asked

"Yeah, I wish you'd be here though" Hermione answered.

Ron nodded ashamedly.

"I have Ginny" Hermione added

"Well I guess" Ron answered

"Um, speaking about Harry and Ginny, I didn't see them the whole wedding" Hermione said winking at him

"What do you mean" Ron asked puzzled

"I think they were the ones that had the 'slutty wedding sex' I mean it had to be them" Hermione replied

"Slutty what?" Ron asked again

"Slutty wedding sex, there's at lest one couple has it, every wedding" Hermione replied

"Hermione, I can't think of my 'best bloke' and my sister you know, yeah" Ron said disgusted

Hermione stood up. Ron had to do a double take as he was surprised at her wearing his shirt, it was a Chudley Cannons t-shirt. "You look so good in my clothes, maybe I should wear yours" Ron said picking up a black laced bra. Hermione giggled and grabbed it from his clutch. Hermione reached for her hair brush off the to of a large wardrobe baring her bottom and her small waistline. "I guess I should finish packing" Ron said before realizing Hermione was walking down the long staircase. Ron walked down after her. Hermione was cracking eggs into a bowl, and poring flower and sugar along with it. Ron ran towards her and within three steppes she was in his arms. He was kissing her deeply, more intense than he ever had before, Hermione felt her knees weaken and collapse before locking straight again. Ron picked her up off her feet. Ron could feel the shoulder of his shirt become damp and realized Hermione was crying o his shoulder. "Don't leave" Hermione sobbed "Hermione, you said you would be okay" Ron replied. Hermione gripped the back on his neck and pulled him in kissing him more, "I'll miss that" Ron said through their tightly locked lips. Ron peered at his watch "I better get going, my train leaves in half an hour" Ron said letting go of Hermione. They disapparated, landing in front of the train station with a thump, Harry and Ginny came dropping down a few seconds after. They all ran inside. Ron and Harry got on the train. after a final kiss they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione had been without Ron for weeks, the idea finally sunk in that it would be like that for a while. She had been staying with Ginny for two weeks and decided to go back to her and Ron's house. Hermione reached for her quill and a piece of parchment and started writhing.

Dear Ron.

I miss you so much. How are you? I'm okay now. Say hi to Harry for me. Please wright back, how long until you can come back for a visit? I've been watching Teddy and James a lot, I think I'll like kids. I'm deferentially pregnant, I took a test and everything

Love, Hermione

Hermione asked Pip to make shore Ron got the letter. Hermione crawled into bed, she felt o guilt in sleeping in nothing but a robe so she gladly did. Hermione has to do everything alone, she started to get lonely, it was depressing for her. There was a loud nock on the door. Hermione ran to answer the door, "hi Ginny" Hermione said.

"I thought maybe I'd teach you how to play quidditch, I guess Harry or Ron could teach you better, but" Ginny said walking in holding her broomstick in one hand and another in the other and tossing Hermione one. Hermione and Ginny played quidditch for hours as they let time slip away. "Ginny, I think we need a vacation" Hermione suggested, Ginny nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Several weeks passed. Hermione had been reading books out loud as though reading it to her baby, she had read at least 4 or 5 books before deciding she was being ridiculous and instead of picking up another book she picked up a quill and a pice of parchment.<p>

Dear, Ron

I haven't gotten any letters from you.

Hermione crumpled it up and threw it at the wall, and took a new piece of parchment.

I love you!

I know there are more proper ways to start a letter, but I just wanted to say that. I miss you, the weather is awful, it's pouring. I've been alone, I haven't seen Ginny in about a week, but we have plans to go to a spa, as a girl's trip, just for a day or two. When can you come home? I wish that I could kiss you. Please, please wright back. I love you

Hermione

Hermione decided to go to the burrow to send Pigwidgeon instead of sending Pip. Hermione used fleu powder to get to the burrow instead of apporating.

"Hermione! what a nice surprise!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said

"oh, now now, your a Mrs. Weasley too" She insisted. That statement made Hermione blush

"Oh truthfully, I'm just here to send a letter" Hermione said cheepishly

"Well, come in and I'll call Pigwidgeon" Mrs. Weasley practically sang "Hermione, I was just wondering, have you gained some weight?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a look of pure curiosity on her face.

"Well, sorta" Hermione said, tying the letter to Pigwidgeon, then looking

Mrs. Weasley in the eye.

"Oh" Mrs. Weasley replied with an understanding yet happy look on her face.

"Ginny too" Hermione mentioned as she noticed Mrs. Weasley's eyes light up with the idea of two new grandchildren.

"I'm so happy for you Hermione" exclaimed giving her a crushing hug.

"We have to go shopping. Bring your Mum, we'll have a girl's day, tomorrow" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed excitedly, then saw the embarrassment in her eyes. 'Oh, Hermione, you haven't told your parents yet, well you better hop to it and tell them'

* * *

><p>Weeks passed, more letters were written and sent to Ron. Though there was still, no reply. The flat was quiet and Hermione drifted off to sleep in the middle of large bed. She had only been asleep for about two hours when she felt unfamiliar arms around her. Hermione heard herself scream while turning around.<p>

"Shhh, Hermione" Ron said

"Ron" Hermione said crushing her lips to his.

"Hi" Ron said

"Ron, your arms, their huge" Hermione laughed in amazement.

"Auror training is hard" Ron said

"I bet" Hermione agreed, no longer feeling tired but more awake than ever, but suddenly becoming mad and sad. Tears started streaming down her face and yelled "I haven't gotten a single letter from you. I've gone months about a speck of news!"

Ron became surprised and shocked that she was yelling.

"Relax Hermione" Ron said grabbing a stack of letters from the floor.

Hermione's jaw dropped and she instantly felt guilty. She dropped a kiss on his lips and climbed in between Ron's legs and opening the first letter reading it out loud. Ron must've been either embarrassed or something because his ears were flaming red. There were many letters that followed. Hermione felt him laugh at her reaction to one particularly naughty part, the desire it brought her was extreme. She turned around kissing him breaking for a moment asking "did you get my letters?" Not letting him answer and going back to kissing him. "Every one" Ron squeezed through their kisses. Ron started to remove her shirt, but with all of the willpower she had came up off of him.

"Ron, I'm pregnant" Hermione said.

"I know" Ron replied

"Well I don't want to hurt it" Hermione replied peering down at her stomach

"Oh, yeah" Ron remembered and climbed off of her and kissed the bump of her stomach

Hermione restored herself to her original spot, Ron's hand on her stomach, and continued reading. eventually they stopped reading and lied down. "Why didn't you send any of those letters?" Hermione asked. "I wanted to read them with you" Ron replied playing with her hair. Hermione slept until 11:09 pm exactly.

"Ron, Ron" Hermione said waking him up.

"Yeah?" Ron answered

"How long are you here? I'm not going to wake up without you am I?" Hermione asked

"I'm here for a whole week, a whole wonderful week" Ron replied

"It's 11:11, Ron make a wish" She said like little kid

"I don't need to" Ron said knowing Hermione would jump into his arms, And she did.

* * *

><p>The next morning. Hermione woke up without Ron. She instantly felt tears prick her eyes in fear she had dreamed it up. just as she was about to cry about it Ron came through the door way with a plate with pancakes and whip creme, there was a small single rose vase with a red rose in it, some tea and a small pitcher like object with syrup. "Ron!" Hermione gasped as Ron put the tray on her lap. "Your pregnant Hermione" Ron replied to her kissing her on the forehead. Then waving his wand to open the curtains. "Um, Ron. You'r mum knows" Hermione said simply, "Oh, well, um... I'm guessing she was all over you" Ron said "Yup, and she want's to take me shopping, with my mum, so we're going to have to tell them... today" Hermione explained. Ron nodded. They used fleu powder to get to the Granger's house. Mrs. Granger came over to give Hermione a hug and a peck on the cheek the repeating the same action with Ron, and Mr. Weasley hugging Hermione and giving Ron a good firm handshake. "Hermione, um..." Mrs. Granger said signaling to her stomach. "Ok, well... Mom, Dad, I'm Pregnant" Hermione said reliving them of their curiosity. Mrs. Weasley shrieked in excitement. Hermione's father was eying Ron as though he was a detective and Ron was the suspect. It went on for hours as Hermione and her mother were discussing things like what color to paint the nursery and things like that.<p> 


End file.
